As It Comes
by livesonwisteria
Summary: Harry and co are moving on with their lives after the final battle. They have no idea whats going to happen, but are just going to take it as it comes. Follows canon, and will be canon pairings, at least for now. Rating may go up. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My chapters will have to be shorter now, my computer has broken so I'm using everybody elses, it isn't an ideal situation

The war was over for good, it had been a month since the fateful battle of Hogwarts, and it was now nearly July. Life for the wizarding world was back to normal (well, as normal as life could be, it was the _wizarding _world.

The remaining death eaters could not buy their way out of Azkaban this time, Harry, with a bit of help of course, had made sure that nobody would be in danger from the dark lord's supporters when the war was over this time; nobody's parents would get crucio'd into insanity, nobody's godfather would get wrongfully accused and convicted without a trial and nobody's little sister would become possessed by the spirit of a long gone evil dark lord.

You could finally walk out in public without having to have your wand at the ready, or be questioned about your blood status. And Harry, Ron and Hermione were proud that they had been major factors in that battle; if it hadn't been for them, then Voldemort would have still been immortal, with bits of his soul scattered around the country, and pretty much undefeatable.

Although it was great that the war was over, and, no more innocent blood would be spilt, many people were killed during it, and a few people were still in mourning. The entire Weasley family, plus others like Angelina and Harry, were still partially mourning for Fred. It hadn't been the same in The Burrow, and, Harry wished it would have the carefree atmosphere that it did when he had previously stayed, in the summer of his 2nd,3rd and 4th years.

Many people had missed their seventh year, including Harry, Ron and Hermione, they didn't know what was going to happen to them, but, the day on which the Hogwarts letters arrived was in fact, tomorrow, and, so, they would soon find out…


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had started to get very worried about two hours ago, when their Hogwarts letters had failed to turn up

Hermione had started to get very worried about two hours ago, when their Hogwarts letters had failed to turn up. It was the day that Hogwarts letters were always delivered, and the Weasleys (minus Fred of course) and Harry and Hermione were all at the Burrow, Harry, Ron and Hermione were eagerly anticipating Ginny's letter arriving, curious as to whether letters would also arrive for them.

"But we weren't there for a whole year, our last year, our NEWT year!" Hermione repeated, she had been saying this all day, convinced that they would be going back to school, and hoping that they would.

Harry and Ron didn't mind either way, although they would have liked have a break before going out into the world of work, they did however want to know, so they would know if they would be getting school supplies along with Ginny the next day in the newly rebuilt Diagon Alley.

The reason Hermione was getting more and more anxious was because she seemed to be convinced that they always came by noon, and this made her convinced that they weren't going back and she couldn't stop worrying about what she would do, the fact that Ginny's letter hadn't came yet either wasn't helping at all.

They were sitting in the living room, Hermione staring into the fireplace and musing, while Harry and Ron were engaged in a chess match where it was clear that Ron would be victorious.

"Knight to B4," said Ron to the board.

Harry frowned and looked down, he didn't really have any idea of what to do.

"Emm… King to-" he started to say, before looking up and wondering where the loud squeal he had just heard had came from.

All three looked up wondering what it was that caused the scream, but they weren't wondering for too long, as Ginny thundered down the stairs and into the room squealing into excitement, waving a bit of parchment around.

"Um, Ginny," said Ron looking a bit confused. "Whats so exciting about a bit of parchment?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, and walked over to show him her Hogwarts letter along with the Prefect badge she had received.

"I guess this means we aren't going back to Hogwarts after all," said Hermione sounding rather depressed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Harry, gesturing to the fireplace that Professor, now Headmistress McGonagall had just stepped out of with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Harry, gesturing to the fireplace that Professor, now Headmistress McGonagall had just stepped o

"_I wouldn't be so sure," said Harry, gesturing to the fireplace that Professor, now Headmistress McGonagall had just stepped out of with a grin._

-&-

"Professor McGonagall," squealed Hermione, excited to see her favorite teacher, and went over to help her out of the fireplace. It was the smallest in the house, and no one usually flooed to there, but no one had told Professor McGonagall that of course.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall in her usual regal sounding voice.

They all looked up in anticipation, wondering what Professor McGonagall was here for. She turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron, asking to speak to them privately about their schooling.

"I don't mind," said Hermione, and everyone nodded since they agreed, as far as they were concerned, Ginny was trusted enough to listen in.

"This really is something that needs to be discussed privately, Miss Weasley, if you could leave the room?" asked Professor McGonagall, and Ginny quickly walked out.

"Now," said Professor McGonagall wondering how to explain the solution she had came up with for the trio, it was a bit complicated. "You were of course not at school last year, meaning that you did not take your NEWTs, I have no doubt that you are up to scratch in all your subjects, but since you did not complete your final year of schooling, I have decided to offer you the chance to take your final year and your NEWTs in September. It is entirely your choice whether or not you would like to return to Hogwarts, but personally, I would recommend finishing your schooling. None of you have jobs yet, and our final year might give you some time to think about it."

Hermione smiled, and said "I think that's a great idea, I'm coming back, what about you, Ron?"

"Urm…" said Ron, not really sure what he wanted to do.

"I want to come back," said Harry, which settled it for Ron.

"Ok, I will as well then. I guess we're all coming back," said Ron.

"So, there'll be 8 years?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Professor McGonagall. "All 7 years will still be there as normal, and we'll have a few extra rooms put in for the students coming for the 7th year late, and you'll be joining in with the year below you for classes."

"I bet Hermione will be Head Girl," laughed Ron, which Hermione frowned at.

"Well," said Professor McGonagall, rather awkwardly.

Harry frowned.

"I decided to award the position of Head Girl to Luna Lovegood for her excellent leadership skills which she displayed last year, however, after talking with Professor Flitwick and your other professors, we have decided that this year, it will be a joint position if you wish to take it. Harry, we have decided that you will be Head Boy with Neville Longbottom, as we could not choose between the two of you, you have both displayed an immense amount of Gryffindor courage over the past year," she paused, glancing at Ron who was scowling.

"Not to worry, Mr Weasley, you will be included as well, I'm sure no one will be able to forget that you were involved in the Horcrux hunt with Hermione and Harry. I'll give you the option of being Quidditch captain, as I believe that you are the oldest member of the team, but you can pass it onto someone else if you don't wish to take it, you'll also need to hold try outs as I believe the team has been severely depleted," explained Professor McGonagall.

"Thanks, Professor," said Ron with a grin, pleased that he finally had a position of importance.

"Are we the only ones coming back?" asked Hermione.

"No, I believe that after I gave them the option, Lavender Brown, Anthony Goldstein, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass are also returning," replied Professor McGonagall.

"But Daphne and Susan aren't muggleborn, they would have been there last year, and Neville was definitely there last year, he was leading the DA," said Harry, sounding confused.

"Yes, well, with the dangers of war last year, Daphne and Susan's families didn't think it safe to return to Hogwarts, especially as Susan's aunt had just been killed, and Daphne's family thought she might be forced into Death Eater activity, being in Slytherin. I realize that Neville was there last year, but due to some of the _staff_, he didn't end up learning anything, and missed his newts, so I let him come back," she explained.

"Oh, okay," said Harry, understanding.

Professor McGonagall bent down, grabbing a package out of her bag, and handing something small to each of them, Hermione squealed out in delight when she received hers, it was a red shield shaped badge, with _HG_, for Head girl, or maybe for Hermione Granger engraved onto the badge in gold.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was filled with grins, laughter and happiness as Harry received a Head Boy badge, Hermione received a Head Girl badge

The room was filled with grins, laughter and happiness as Harry received a Head Boy badge, Hermione received a Head Girl badge and Ron received a Quidditch captain badge.

"Wow," said Harry. "I never thought that I would make Head Boy."

"You deserve it mate," said Ron with an odd grin.

"Well, that's all unless you have any more questions. The Hogwarts letters should be here in a few hours, I'll send them once I return. If you wish, you can tell Miss Weasley that she is still prefect also," said Professor McGonagall.

She stepped over to the fireplace after everybody assured her that they had no questions, and if they did then there were always owls, or they could just wait until they arrived at Hogwarts, it wasn't actually that far away.

"Goodbye, Professor McGonagall," said everyone, now in the kitchen, which had a normal size fireplace, for much better flooing.

"So, how do you feel about being a prefect?" asked Hermione, and Ginny replied by grinning and holding up her shiny badge.

-&-

Dinner was a special occasion, sort of a celebration for all the good news in the family, coincidentally, Bill had also been offered a great job in Gringotts at Diagon Alley.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, Hermione, Bill, Percy, Mrs Weasley, Charlie, a pregnant Fleur and Mr Weasley sat around the table, Mrs Weasley had to recast the normal expansion charms just this morning.

A vast array of delicious and exotic foods had been prepared and the spread lay on the table, looking most appetizing. Everyone's favourite food had been made – steak and ale pie, Caesar salad, Hawaiian pizza, Quiche Lorraine, chocolate and caramel torte, spaghetti Bolognese, roast pork, roast gammon, various vegetables, jacket potatoes, chips, mashed potato, profiteroles, shortbread, cheesecake and more.

Once everybody had started to dig in, and complimented Mrs Weasley for her terrific cooking as usual, talk around the table turned to various different topics.

Harry and Percy were talking about being the Head Boy, Percy was giving Harry some very useful advice and they were getting to know each other, both discovering that the other was different to the picture that the Minstry and the Weasleys had painted of them.

Hermione and Ginny were eagerly discussing their return to Hogwarts, Ginny thinking how great it would be for this year to be a normal one, much unlike the last one, this one free of evil death eaters running the school, they would be able to learn a lot this year, while being with their friends.

Fleur and Bill were deep in conversation about his new job, a conversation, which George was trying to involve himself in, but totally failing to understand.

Meanwhile, Mr Weasley was talking to Ron about one of his latest chess ideas, it was his masterpiece plan, and Ron couldn't wait to try it out, Mr Weasley, having played in his early life, thought it was a great idea.

Charlie and Mrs Weasley were also having a rather heated discussion, Molly was determined to set up her oldest son, suggesting everyone from the attractive new Ancient Runes teacher to the Patil's older sister.


End file.
